A Besta ama curvas - Adaptação
by NatSalvatore
Summary: Depois de ser cruel e brutalmente abandonada por seu namorado, por estar acima do peso, a programadora de computador Bella Swan jurou estar fora dos homens. A última coisa que precisa é trabalhar em um projeto para o cliente milionário, Edward Cullen. Seus empregados o chamavam de 'besta' por causa de sua personalidade difícil.
1. Sinopse

**(+18) Personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer a história a J. S. Scott a mim só pertence a adaptação.**

**Essa história é a segunda de uma série, a primeira já foi postada aqui e se chama o Baile com curvas mas as histórias não são em sequência e podem ser lidas independentemente.**

* * *

><p>Depois de ser cruel e brutalmente abandonada por seu namorado, por estar acima do peso, a programadora de computador Isabella Swan jurou estar fora dos homens. A relação a tinha deixado crua e ferida, esmagando sua autoestima já frágil. A última coisa que precisa é trabalhar em um projeto especial para o cliente milionário, Edward Cullen. Seus empregados anteriores o chamavam de 'besta' por causa de sua personalidade difícil e as provas com que seus empregados têm de lidar por tê-lo como chefe. Apenas o que Isabella precisa... tendo o seu espírito esmagado por um ogro de um cliente. Foi um trabalho que não podia recusar... mas temia isso. Isabella não sabe que terá uma surpresa agradável, quando Edward acaba por ser um dos melhores homens que já conheceu. Ele cutuca o seu caminho para o seu coração, mas Isabella tem um passado e sabe que um homem como Edward nunca iria querer uma mulher de tamanho grande como ela. Se o deixa chegar muito perto... ele vai destruí-la completamente.<p>

Edward Cullen ainda estava se recuperando de um quase fatal acidente de corrida, que tinha deixado cicatrizes e quase tomou sua vida. Decidido a abrir uma nova fundação de caridade, ele quer o melhor site para sua fundação e viu o trabalho de Isabella Swan. Ele a quer no seu projeto. Depois de conhecê-la pessoalmente e a sua personalidade inteligente, esperta, doce e espirituosa, ele a quer muito mais do que o seu projeto. Ele anseia por seu corpo inteiro e descobriu-se viciado em sua companhia. O problema é... Isabella não vai lhe dar uma chance. Ela rejeita seus avanços e não tem interesse em assumir a sua amizade nascente, mas Edward desmoronou e caiu duro. Ele não tem certeza se pode estar deixando Isabella ir.

Enquanto Edward e Isabella lutam por seus equívocos e inseguranças, eles vão descobrir se duas pessoas quebradas podem acabar sendo uma combinação perfeita.

* * *

><p><strong>Vou começar a postar quando tiver 5 reviews ok? bj bj<strong>


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Capítulo 1**_

"Edward Cullen pediu seus serviços."

Isabella Swan olhou fixamente para seu chefe careca gentilmente com uma expressão atônita. Ela precisava checar sua audição. "Desculpe-me, Caius? Você pode repetir?" Ela estava certa de que tinha entendido mal. Podia jurar que ele tinha dito Edward Cullen.

Seu chefe idoso abriu um sorriso quando a olhou de trás de sua mesa. "Ah... você me ouviu corretamente, Isabella. Ele precisa de seus serviços como desenvolvedora de website. Ele precisa de um website." O velho deu de ombros. "Não disse qual foi o projeto e eu não pressionei. Ele seria um cliente importante para se ter."

Isabella sentou-se na cadeira em frente a mesa de seu chefe, completamente pasma. Edward Cullen? Por quê? "Ele deve ter centenas de pessoas que podem fazer este projeto a sua disposição. Ele é dono de uma das maiores empresas do país. Por que iria usar alguém da nossa pequena empresa? Por que iria me pedir? Eu sou uma programadora."

Ela atirou-lhe perguntas para fora, ainda perplexa e confusa.

"Aparentemente, ele viu o site que você fez a organização de caridade para crianças e ficou muito impressionado. Ele solicitou especificamente você." Caius se inclinou sobre a mesa, levantou a sobrancelha branca e um olhar especulativo em seu rosto que realmente preocupou Isabella. Seu chefe tinha um tipo de personalidade Papai Noel. Ele era jovial, redondo e careca na parte superior. Ate tinha os óculos que lhe lembrava um pouco do velho santo Nick1. "Eu não tenho que lhe dizer o que isso significaria para a minha empresa em telo como um cliente satisfeito, Isabella."

Ah... Ela sabia. Edward Cullen era um deus entre os homens. Com a idade de trinta e quatro anos, que tinha feito mais do que a maioria dos homens ja fez em sua vida. O problema era... Também era um pesadelo para qualquer um que trabalhou para ele.

"Você sabe o que dizem sobre ele?" Isabella questionou seu chefe com uma pontinha de medo em sua expressão.

"Que ele foi apelidado de 'a besta', porque é um inferno para trabalhar? Sei Isabella." Ele estava dando a ela esse olhar triste, arrependido, que a fez escavar em todos os tempos. Droga.

Negócios com Edward Cullen iriam valorizar o patrão e a pequena empresa.

"Tem que ser eu?" Isabella odiava a dica de um lamento na voz dela. Estava bastante resignada, mas tinha que tentar de alguma forma, balançando para fora do trabalho.

"Sim." Caius suspirou quando passou o resto da má noticia. "E precisa de você para trabalhar no local com ele em sua casa. Ele corre as coisas de casa, desde o acidente."

Ela não estava particularmente surpresa. Edward Cullen tinha sido ferido em um acidente perto da corrida fatal há oito meses. Ele gostava de carros rápidos, mulheres lindas e o melhor que o dinheiro podia comprar. Infelizmente, ele poderia pagar.

Isabella sabia era um joguete real. Não podia suportar o olhar suplicante que Caius estava lhe dando. Nunca iria dizer não a ele. Ele tinha sido o único a ter a gentileza de dar uma chance à recém-saída da escola. Ela lhe devia. "E os meus projetos aqui no escritório?" Ela sabia que estava aceitando esse novo projeto, gostando ou não. Era só uma questão de detalhes agora.

"Rose irá assumir. O projeto de Sr. Cullen é prioridade até que seja concluído." Ele avidamente rasgou uma página fora do seu bloco de notas e entregou-a a Isabella. "Pediu-lhe para relatar-se a ele amanha, as nove da manha. Aqui esta o endereço."

Isabella estendeu a mão e pegou o endereço do seu patrão como se estivesse recebendo uma sentença de morte, em vez de um novo projeto.

Ela deixou com um agradecimento seu patrão e um coração cheio de chumbo enorme.

Esta tinha sido uma dura semana. Depois que seu namorado tinha sido empregado, a tinha deixado por um de seus colegas de trabalho.

Mike tinha dito que tinha vergonha de ser visto com ela, porque estava acima do peso e não projetava a imagem do jovem executivo que ele esperava que fosse. Ele estava trabalhando para uma empresa de grande porte e tinha metido uma fina namorada bonita, que Isabella supunha deveria caber em sua chamada nova imagem.

Quando Isabella sentou a sua bunda tamanho quarenta e quatro em sua cadeira de escritório e recolheu suas pastas de clientes, seus olhos embaçaram. Ainda doía tanto. Ela sabia que Mike era um pouco superficial, mas nunca tinha percebido que estava brincando com ela, ate que encontrasse um emprego. Ela tinha acabado de ter um lugar para dormir e comer. Um lugar ocasional muito ruim para dormir, de acordo com ele. O bastardo teve a audácia de palestrar sobre estar acima do peso antes de sair, dizendo que sua vida sexual seria sempre tão horrível e desinteressante, uma vez que estava com ele, a menos que ela perdesse peso. Ele tinha sido brutal e sem remorso.

Isabella suspirou enquanto continuava a recolher seus arquivos. Ele estava certo sobre o sexo. Tinha sido ruim. Sempre no escuro e ela nunca foi confortável ou particularmente excitada. Mike a tinha tocado tão pouco quanto possível e acabou rapidamente.

"Por favor, me diga que você não vai chorar sobre o mais egoísta e superficial babaca do mundo... de novo." Um tipo de voz repreendendo, feminina que soou por cima do ombro fez Isabella saltar. Sua melhor amiga Rose agarrando seus arquivos era a única coisa que os impedia de bater no chão.

O coração de Isabella estava correndo quando se virou em sua cadeira. "Você me assustou."

Rose puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado dela. "A única razão pela qual eu assustei você e porque esta sonhando acordada sobre o 'porco' novamente." Rose colocou a mão no ombro de Isabella. "Ele não merece uma única lagrima, querida. Você esta melhor sem ele. Agora, talvez possa encontrar um homem que te valoriza."

Isso foi tão fácil para Rose dizer. Ela era loira, pequena e bonita. Também foi casada com um advogado muito bem sucedido e bonito. O que ela sabia sobre estar sozinha e sem esperança? "Ele esta certo. Eu preciso perder peso."

Isabella ouviu o bufo de desgosto de Rose antes que respondesse: "Isabella, ele precisa obter uma pista. Você é linda, bem sucedida, inteligente e doce. A perda é dele."

Não são todos os melhores amigos para dizerem coisas como essa? Os olhos de Isabella

Encheram de umidade, enquanto as lagrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto ao ouvir as palavras da amiga. Talvez ela não pudesse ter um cara... mas tinha grandes amigos. "Você tem que dizer isso, porque é minha amiga." Isabella sorriu em meio às lagrimas quando olhou para Rose.

Rose revirou os olhos. "Eu estou dizendo isso porque e verdade. Eu mataria por seus seios. Você e completamente figurada, Isabella. Muitos caras gostam disso." Rose também não se importaria de ter o rosto de boneca de porcelana ou os longos cachos negros de Isabella que caiam em cascata pelas costas. Ela adoraria matar o cara que fez um numero em alguém como Isabella.

Isabella alcançou por seus arquivos e puxou um pouco da caixa. No ritmo que ela passou arquivos ultimamente desejou que tivesse comprado ações da empresa, antes de seu desmembramento. "Os caras não estão a procura de um tamanho quarenta e quatro. Rose, eu aprecio que você esta tentando me animar, mas estou bem."

Ela estava bem. Principalmente. Racionalmente, Isabella sabia que Mike era um canalha, mas seus comentários machucaram e cavaram em uma ferida que sempre esteve lá. Ela sempre foi uma menina grande. Mesmo no ensino fundamental e o ensino médio, tinha sido tamanho grande. Sua mãe chamou-lhe 'completamente figurada', como Rose fez. Seu pai chamava cheia de vida e robusta. Isabella chamou os bois pelos nomes... Ela era gorda.

Tentou perder peso, mas jurou que tinha o gene da gordura. Caminhou, caminhou, ela fez dieta. As curvas extras nunca deixaram o seu corpo.

"Tem um cara lá fora para você, Isabella. Por favor, não chore mais por um bastardo como Mike." Rose deu um tapinha no ombro de Isabella e entregou-lhe a caixa de lenços.

Isabella puxou um pouco mais da caixa e caiu sobre a mesa. _Não mais chorar. _Ela sempre foi uma mulher forte. Era hora de parar a rotina de distribuição de agua. Estava demitindo homens por um tempo. Mike poderia ter ferido, mas não a tinha quebrado. Ela viveria.

Sua determinação fortalecida, disse a Rose, "Eu tenho que lhe dar os meus projetos. Fui contratada para um projeto especial." Ela deu um ultimo golpe para o rosto dela e jogou os lenços de papel usados no lixo.

"Realmente, o que é?" Rose brilhou, seu rabo de cavalo loiro balançando na emoção.

"Vou fazer um site para Edward Cullen." Ela informou a Rose com um estremecimento.

"Sério? Eu me pergunto por que Emmett nunca mencionou isso para mim. Ele é um amigo de Edward." Os olhos de Rose dançaram com malicia. Isabella não sabia que o marido de Rose conhecia Edward Cullen. "Edward é incrivelmente bonito. Acho que vocês vão trabalhar muito juntos."

"Oh, por favor, Rose." Isabella deu a sua amiga um olhar exasperado. "Alguém do calibre de Edward Cullen nem sequer olharia para mim. E ouvi dizer que ele não é divertido de se trabalhar." Isabella pensou que estava colocando o mínimo, mas não queria dizer alguma coisa desagradável, sobre alguém que era aparentemente um amigo de Rose e seu marido.

"Deixe-me encher-lhe sobre os detalhes desses arquivos." Ela acenou com a mão para os arquivos que Rose estava segurando no colo, querendo mudar de assunto. A ideia de que ela e Edward Cullen teriam algo em comum era bastante cômica.

Enquanto Isabella deu-lhe os detalhes de seus projetos em andamento, Rose ouviu com metade de uma orelha. Edward Cullen? Obviamente, Isabella ouviu todos os rumores. Ela poderia dizer a Isabella sobre Edward, mas pensou que era melhor deixar Isabella descobrir por si mesma. Sua melhor amiga pode estar dentro de uma surpresa agradável.

Rose voltou toda sua atenção para os projetos com um sorriso satisfeito.

Edward Cullen sabia que tinha que parar de olhar o website. Dane-se se ele não estava tentado doar mais dinheiro para a caridade, cada vez que foi ate lá. Ele estaria sem dinheiro, se não parasse de olhar o site.

Ele esboçou um sorriso autodepreciativo. Pelo menos o dinheiro iria para uma boa utilização. Duvidou que nunca fosse perdê-lo. Ele tinha mais dinheiro do que poderia gastar em varias vidas.

Nem sabia que estava massageando sua dor na coxa, quando percorreu através do site em seu computador desktop. Ele tinha acabado de remover o gesso ontem e sua perna doía. Estava tão cheio de parafusos de metal e pinos que sabia que nunca mais seria capaz de passar pela segurança do aeroporto, sem disparar os sinos e apitos. Foi uma bagunça feia, mas pelo menos ele poderia voltar a andar. Conhecia um homem que não iria.

Enquanto pensava sobre Jasper ficou ainda mais determinado a conseguir esta nova fundação funcionando. Ele estava começando a sua própria organização para arrecadar fundos as pessoas que estavam trabalhando, mas não tinham seguro. Queria ajudar pessoas como Jasper que trabalharam duro para sustentar suas famílias, mas não podiam pagar um seguro médico.

A partir do momento que decidiu estabelecer a nova organização, tinha reconhecido

que precisava fazer o site. Ele queria a amiga de Rose, que havia projetado um site incrível para caridade infantil de Emmett. Isabella Swan era talentosa e Emmett tinha dito que Isabella fez todo o trabalho em seu tempo livre e de forma gratuita. Emmett pensava bem dela e ela tinha que ser uma pessoa incrível para doar tanto tempo a um amigo.

Edward clicou fora do site e colocou a cabeça para trás na cadeira com um suspiro. Emmett tinha sido um bom amigo. Ele e Rose tinham sido o seu sistema de apoio principal, juntamente com sua família durante os seis meses que passara dentro e fora do hospital. Era estranho como um homem descobria quem seus verdadeiros amigos e entes queridos eram quando algo como isto aconteceu.

Como ele se tornou tão superficial antes de seu acidente? Tinha sido levantado com bons valores, mas de alguma forma eles tinham deslizado para longe dele. Tendo dinheiro tinha sido uma sensação inebriante. Ter poder ainda mais.

Edward tinha sido criado em uma família pobre, mas boa. Seus pais haviam fornecido para ele e seu irmão, mas nunca tinham tido os extras. Ele e seu irmão tinham sido sempre 'aqueles pobres meninos Cullen', com sua roupa limpa, mas bem vestidos e sapatos esfarrapados.

Era como se ele estivesse tentando atingir e experimentar tudo o que nunca teve. As festas, carros rápidos, roupas caras. Era engraçado como isso não significava nada quando estava lutando por sua vida em um hospital. Ele tinha sido apenas mais uma pessoa que queria viver ou morrer. Não era invencível. Nenhum de seus amigos superficiais tinha estado lá e nenhuma mulher com quem ele tinha saído havia mostrado seu rosto. Elas não querem um homem quebrado, cheio de cicatrizes, cujo futuro era questionável.

A vida que ele vivia era uma fachada. Não tinha certeza de como havia tolerado a

vida solitária e superficial, mas não podia fingir que não importa mais. Ele queria uma

mulher que pudesse falar e que se preocupasse com ele, por algo diferente de como era ou o dinheiro que tinha. Não era exatamente o playboy que foi nos rumores, mas que tinha usado muitas dessas mulheres para o sexo, assim como ela os tinham usado por causa de seu dinheiro e poder.

O som da campainha puxou Edward para fora de seu estado de espirito contemplativo. Sentou-se na cadeira, pronto para atender a mulher que iria conseguir a bola rolando em seu site. Respirou fundo e exalou duro. Finalmente, ele poderia fazer algo util.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Referencia ao Papai Noel que lá é chamado de Sant Nicholas.<strong>

**Obrigada a todas que mandaram review na sinopse bj bj**


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

Isabella mexeu enquanto esperava por alguém abrir a porta. Eram nove horas em ponto, de modo que o ogro não podia reclamar sobre ela estar atrasada.

Alisou a saia preta e seu suéter vermelho macio, o pensamento que provavelmente teria sido uma má escolha. Ela adorava a camisa, mas abrigava poucas e as pequenas bolas de pelo vermelho foram realmente perceptíveis na saia preta. Enfim. Como diabos ela saberia como se vestir para o trabalho no local? Nunca tinha trabalhado fora do escritório, exceto em projetos em casa. De alguma forma, não achava que seu pijama e chinelos de coelho que usava em casa foram muito apropriados para este trabalho.

A porta foi aberta por uma mulher mais velha, com cabelos grisalhos e um sorriso. "Sra. Swan?"

"Sim. Eu sou Isabella Swan. Por favor, me chame de Isabella. Eu estou aqui para ver o . Acho que ele esta me esperando." Ela sorriu para a mulher. Pelo menos havia um rosto amigável aqui.

"Ele esta. Entre, por favor. Sou Maria. Faço a comida e limpeza."

A mulher sorridente matronal segurou a porta larga. Quando Isabella entrou não tinha duvida de por que ele precisava de uma governanta. Ela jurou que se gritasse... a enorme casa, cavernosa ecoaria de volta para ela. O hall de entrada possuía piso de mármore e gritou 'dinheiro'. Era uma casa bonita. Examinou os moveis caros na sala de estar, enquanto seguia Maria através do piso térreo. Tudo estava impecável, mas de alguma forma não muito...quente.

Isabella estava tão envolvida em olhar a casa monstruosa que quase bateu na traseira de Maria quando ela parou. Ela rangeu quando parou em cima da hora.

"Este é o escritório." Maria bateu duas vezes na porta.

Uma resposta imediata veio em um baixo barítono. "Entre."

Maria abriu a porta ornamentada para deixar Isabella passar. Ela suspirou de alivio quando entrou no escritório. Era grande, mas era uma sala que tinha moveis de mogno e couro de bom gosto, mas o quarto estava quente com a vida. Papeis espalhados em uma enorme mesa no canto e ela sentiu vibrações de energia aqui. Houve uma jaqueta de couro descuidadamente descartada em uma cadeira e um grande par de tênis usado ao lado da mesa. Vários livros foram espalhados no sofá.

"Isabella? Posso chama-la de Isabella?" A voz de barítono que lhes tinha oferecido entrar perguntou.

Os olhos de Isabella focaram em Edward Cullen, quando ele se levantou para cumprimenta-la. Seu andar era lento, mas constante. Ele estava favorecendo sua perna direita, mas era um mancar quase imperceptível.

Ele era uma besta. Uma besta malditamente bonita. Isabella tentou não olhar enquanto o observava... mas era difícil não fazer. Ele tinha que ter bem mais de um metro e oitenta e três. Ele se erguia acima dela e seus um metro e setenta e um de altura, e seu corpo era enorme. Vestido com calca jeans e uma camisa de forma encaixada, Isabella podia ver a ondulação dos músculos bem definidos em seu peito e abdômen. O que um corpo de um homem que tinha sido gravemente doente ha vários meses! Os olhos de Isabella viajaram para o rosto dele. Seu rosto sorridente. Ele estava olhando para ela com expectativa.

"Sim. Sim, claro. Eu prefiro ser chamada de Isabella por todos os meus clientes." Ela mal conseguia falar.

Ele não era nada do que tinha imaginado. Seu rosto era bonito. Havia cicatrizes que impediam a perfeição, provavelmente a partir de seu acidente, mas ao invés de prejudicar sua aparência, que realmente fez bastante atraente. Robusto e masculino. Seus profundos olhos verdes estavam sorrindo e seu cabelo loiro escuro bem aparado parecia despenteado, como se ele tivesse estado passando a mão por ele.

"Por favor, me chame de Edward." Ele ainda estava sorrindo quando estendeu a mão.

Sua mão era quente e firme. Era grande como o resto do corpo e a mão de Isabella foi engolida pela sua, quando a estendeu. Ela estremeceu com o calor que corria por seu corpo a partir do gesto casual.

"Eu vou lhe trazer uma bandeja de café da manha." Isabella ouviu Maria dizer baixinho quando recuou e a porta se fechou.

Ele segurou a mão dela um pouco mais do que o necessário. Isabella teve que se afastar. Não conseguia conter o tremor em suas pernas, que seu vibrante toque parecia definir acendendo dentro dela. Onde estava a besta? E por que Edward Cullen tem que ser tão malditamente atraente?

Claro que ele e encantador. _Tente se lembrar de que ele passa por mulheres como se você estivesse passando por arquivos. Usar e descartar. Usar e descartar. Concentre-se, Isabella, foco._

Ela usou sua melhor voz profissional, quando perguntou: "Você gostaria de falar sobre o que espera?"

Ele acenou em direção a uma cadeira na frente de sua mesa, antes que se sentou atrás dela. "Direto ao assunto, não e?"

"Eu pensei que isso era o que você queria. Você contratou a minha empresa com um proposito." Deus... ela parecia tensa. Sentou-se na cadeira de couro confortável e tentou não se contorcer, desejando que ele pudesse dirigir o seu olhar intenso em algo diferente do que ela. Ela se sentiu como se estivesse sendo dissecada, sua atenção voltada inteiramente para ela.

"Você esta nervosa. Por que uma mulher tão talentosa como você ficaria nervosa?" Ele perguntou em voz curiosa.

"Porque eu ouvi falar que você e extremamente difícil de trabalhar." Deixou escapar a verdade, antes que pudesse censurar a si mesma. Ela não queria, mas talvez tenha sido melhor assim. Estava tensa e precisava estar a vontade para fazer o seu melhor, o trabalho criativo.

Ela começou quando seu enorme riso crescendo encheu a sala. Sabia que estava boquiaberta, abrindo a boca e fechando como um peixe desembarcado... mas não se conteve.

Edward tentou se conter, mas não conseguiu conter o riso que brotou dentro dele em seu comentário inesperado. As pessoas não costumam dar-lhe honestidade. Disseram-lhe o que ele queria ouvir.

Quando conseguiu se controlar, engasgou. "_A besta_?"

"Isso é o que eles dizem?" Ela parecia desconfortável agora.

Ele ainda estava sorrindo quando respondeu: "Você não deve ouvir tudo o que dizem, Isabella. Isso foi um rumor que circulou deliberadamente por alguns funcionários, que foram dispensados por um bom motivo." Ele apoiou um braço embaixo do queixo, enquanto olhava em seus olhos. "No entanto...Eu definitivamente não sou nenhum anjo. Aprendi a crescer depois do meu acidente. Ele mudou minhas prioridades. Mas eu era um completo idiota. Tenho certeza que provavelmente ainda sou as vezes. "

Edward quase gemeu em decepção quando ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Ele tinha estado apreciando a vista dessas gordas belezas maduras. A mulher era completamente deslumbrante. Suas bochechas arredondadas estavam brilhando e seus olhos verdes surpreendentes foram prendendo-o com um olhar direto, desafiador que poucos ousaram enviar em seu caminho. Ele queria alcançar e tocar a pele perfeita, para descobrir se era tão sedosa como pareceu. Seu pênis estava duro só de observa-la. Esses deliciosos lábios foram feitos para ser beijada e esse corpo cheio de curvas seria a perfeição contra ele. Ele definitivamente tinha que parar de pensar sobre aqueles belos cachos negros espalhados sobre o travesseiro.

"Se você diz que é um idiota, provavelmente não é." Ela tinha um olhar petulante no rosto agora, e seus olhos brilharam.

Sentia-se como uma besta. Agora ele gostaria de jogar de lobo mau para a chapeuzinho vermelho, montar e devora-la. "Essa é uma logica dedutiva interessante."

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Bom senso. A maioria dos homens que são idiotas não iria admitir isso." Ela suspirou quando pareceu relaxar visivelmente. "Conte-me sobre seu projeto, Edward."

E assim ele fez.

_Edward Cullen era perigoso para a mente e o corpo de uma mulher._

Ele não tinha tomado Isabella mais de um dia em sua companhia e decidiu que Edward não era nada como a besta que ela tinha imaginado. Ele era uma ameaça ainda maior. Era um macho Alpha, por vezes, mas completamente agradável e mais sexy do que qualquer homem deveria ser.

* * *

><p><strong>Sinto muito pela demora, obrigada pelos reviews e espero que continuem acompanhando a adaptação!<strong>


End file.
